


Halloween, Every Year

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Older Nico and Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa spends every Halloween the same way.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Halloween, Every Year

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of the prompt week! The prompt was "Handing out candy/trick or treating".

Every year, it was the same thing.

Nico always put off buying Halloween candy until the last minute.

“That’s when you get the best deals,” she always said. What she never told Nozomi was that every year, the deals were the same as they’d been since early October. But one year candy would be cheaper on the 30th. She was sure of it.

Nico always spent weeks on her costume. Sometimes she dressed up in something based on her old idol outfits. Other years she was a vampire, or a devil, or a robot. Some years, Kotori would help out. Nico always felt slightly guilty having a profession help her out without paying, but Kotori would never let Nico give her money. So the first week of November often involved inviting Kotori and her wife over for lavish meal. It wasn’t paying her directly, but at least it let Nico trade a favour for a favour.

Nozomi, though, always wore the same costume every year. A flowing black dress. A floppy black hat. A purple sash with a crescent moon buckle. A stuffed cat that had been replaced at least three times. And a broomstick that always lost another piece or two of the head every year.

Nico never complained, though. Nozomi looked beautiful on it. More than that, there was a certain essence to it that Nico couldn’t quite explain. A certain comforting cuteness to her look, to the way that she played up her witchy, mysterious nature to the trick-or-treaters. It made Nico smile every year, no matter how many times she’d seen it.

Her costume played into how they handed out the candy, too. They had a plastic cauldron, the inside covered in smudges of ink from wrappers and dried makeup, and filled it with candy, setting it on the table by Nozomi. Some kids were too scared by Nozomi to reach inside, eying it warily as if putting their hand in there would turn them into a toad. Nico always pretended to “distract” Nozomi, who obediently looked away as if she believed whatever outlandish thing Nico said, while Nico quickly grabbed some candy and passed it to the child, winking and putting a finger to her lips.

They always stayed out on that porch until it was late. Every year, Nico claimed that this was going to be the year they ran out of candy and got to go inside early, but it never happened. Every year, it was close to midnight when they finally packed up and brought everything inside, locking up the door and cuddling on the couch as October ended.

Nico would change out of whatever complicated costume she’d made and pack it up to decide what to do with tomorrow. Some costumes she kept, and would use on Halloweens where she’d been too busy to make a new costume. Most of them, though, she donated to a local charity auction. The Nico Yazawa name might not exactly be headline grabbing anymore, but it was still worth an extra high bid when it came to a costume she’d made. Especially in years when they could put the name “Kotori Minami” on the lot as well.

Nozomi’s costume, of course, went into the same box it did every year, and was tucked back into the closet where it spent the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year. One time Nozomi had said that. Nico had made the mistake of joking about three hundred and sixty five days on leap years, and ever since, Nozomi had made a point of taking the costume out on leap day, just to make sure it only got three hundred of sixty four days of rest. She never put the whole thing on in February, though. Just the hat.

The last thing they did on Halloween was Nico’s favourite tradition. After blowing out the jack-o-lantern candles and turning off the lights, the two of them picked one piece of candy and fed it to the other, right before getting ready for bed.

In the weeks after Halloween, Nico took advantage of the post-Halloween sales and ended up eating probably more candy than she really should.

But none of it was ever as sweet at that one piece that her wife slipped into her mouth, giving her that same smile she had the year before, and the year before that.

And Nico hoped there’d be many more Halloweens in their future.


End file.
